


once, then twice

by serendipitiness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Lightwood sibling love, Lots of dumb happy smiles, Lots of spilling drinks, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Alec Lightwood, Supportive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitiness/pseuds/serendipitiness
Summary: It's a little funny to Alec as he watches his sister pretend to clumsily spill her margarita all over the redhead girl... except he's probably not in a position to critique.





	once, then twice

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

His sister is a menace.

Alec almost feels bad for the redhead she’s talking to, a petite girl whose blouse is currently drenched in a $15 margarita. She looks startled, big eyes getting even wider, but there’s also a pleased expression on her face as Izzy apologizes.

_ Please. _

Alec knows his sister; she’s been doing muay thai for eleven years. She can do an axe-kick in stilettos without wobbling. There’s no way that spill was an accident.

Maybe the redhead can tell. She’s laughing now, leaning into Izzy like they’re the only people on the dance floor, her fingers delicately grazing Izzy’s wrist. Chuckling, Alec watches his sister’s smile grow from something teasing into something more genuine. He has zero interest in witnessing Izzy’s seduction attempts, but still --

It’s good to see her like this.

Alec leans back against the bar counter, sipping his bourbon. Izzy had dragged him here under the pretense of finding him company, saying he deserves love, but the truth is that it’s not that different for her. Izzy might be louder, brighter, but she’s chafed in her own way under their parents’ eye, for the way she dresses, the partners she’s had, the life she wants. Despite that, she’s always tried to be there for him, his rock through every storm.

And Alec will always be the same for her.

He likes to think he’s a good judge of character, meaning he knew from the get-go that Meliorn was too into himself and that Simon was so nice that Izzy would eat him alive in a non-sexy way. This new girl, with that interested, challenging expression on her face, looks like she might be able to hold her own. Maybe for a night, maybe for a lifetime, but it’d be worth it if it keeps putting that dazed, happy look on Izzy’s face.

It’s what Isabelle deserves.

Feeling content, Alec swirls his drink. He turns to his left to face the bar again, except the motion is interrupted when his elbow hits what feels like a _ wall _ and alcohol sloshes over his wrist and onto --

A man.

A gorgeous man.

A gorgeous man whose white button-up is _ soaked _ with Alec’s drink, fabric plastered to his abs.

“I’m so so sorry,” Alec starts. His cheeks redden.

The man chuckles and plucks at his shirt.

“This is unfortunate.” He raises an eyebrow as his gaze connects with Alec’s. “I was distracted watching you watch my friend. I think you’re too late if you're looking to stake a claim on the redhead.”

Alec blinks. “I’m -- no. I wasn’t.” His gaze drops again to the man’s sodden shirt.

The man’s mouth quirks knowingly, and Alec’s eyes are drawn to the pink of his lips. “Ah. In that case...” He steps closer and holds a hand out. “I’m Magnus.”

Alec grabs hold, trying to ignore the dumb smile stretching across his face and the way he can feel his heartbeat in his toes. “Alec,” he says. “N-nice to meet you.”


End file.
